Bad Day turned Sweet
by DeathNotes-Matt-Chan
Summary: Mello's had a pissy day so far, and it's all Matt's fualt! Now, he's going to teach Matt a lesson but after entering there apartment...Matt's reasons behind his adnormal actions may, in fact, by worth it.


**Disclamier; I do not own Death note or any characters..Though i wish i did cuase non would have died... Anyway, I do not own anything and this story is purely fan based**

Pairings MelloxMatt

Mello threw open the door to his apartment, slamming the abused door shut behind him as he walked in. Everything had gone fucking wrong today! Matt had left him all alone to deal with all those fucking idiots at headquarters, who were never able to hold on to a single thought for more than two seconds! After that he had left the building only to find that Matt had taken his only means of transportation with him. His treasured black, motorcycle. So he had to walk all the way down to the bus station and get a ride home with giggling girls, and a guy that seemed to think he was a fucking stripper.

Growling he prowled through the house, determined to find the cause of his pain and teach him a lesson. Matt had to know this was coming because when he opened the door to his room...Nothing. It was completely empty and the game station had been completely turned off. Mello frowned, piercing blue eyes regarding the darkened room quietly. So, he had managed to slink off somewhere?

"Matt!!" He called out, throwing the black jacket he had held onto this whole time into the confines of the dark room. He'd let Matt pick it up. "Where the Fuck are you?" He honestly didn't expect an answer. Matt knew better than to give away his position to a angry Mello. Less he bring himself the apocalypse. Against all odds a muffled 'here' came from down the hall.

Mello was shocked beyond belief, but that didn't stop him from heading down the hall. Stopping in front of his very own door. Pushing it open he was Met with the sight of Matt playing his D.S, laying comfortably on his bed. With a smile no less!

"You fucking bustard! You stole my bike and left me too watch over those idiots!" Storming forward, he reached down, pulling on Matt's goggles till they popped back on his face.

"Fuck Mello that hurt!" He cried, bringing one hand up to rub at the bruised area around his eyes. Sliding around he pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed with his feet resting on the floor. "Damn, not even a 'Nice to see you Matt'? What the hell? I don't even get a welcome home kiss!" Matt took one look at Mello and shut his mouth..tightly.

"Why the Hell should I give you anything?" He crossed his arms, ready to beat Mat to a withering pulp.

"Because I had a good reason for doing it, i had to go pick some stuff up." Another glare had him jumping for the box near the corner of the room. As Mello waited impatiently by the door, Matt managed to pull out some handcuffs. Which he quickly slid into his pocket, instead pulling out a bottle of chocolate syrup. Mellos' eye twitched.

Matt just smiled in return coming up so they were just inches apart, cool blue eyes regarding him angrily, at least until Matt pushed their lips together. After which they widened in shock. In the past Matt had never made the first move. It had always been him and now...

Matt smirked at his lovers' reaction. All day he had been planning this, risking the beating of a lifetime. But it would be worth it in the end. Mello was a fucking animal when it came to sex, he wouldn't miss this opportunity and neither would Matt.

A moan escaped Mello, unbidden as Matt's warm lips pressed against his. His motions were slowed; gently...Mello wanted more, something rougher. Reaching a hand around, anger forgotten, Mello pulled Matt closer. Running a hand up beneath his shirt, up to his shoulder blades, then back down to his lower back.

Matt shivered excitedly, still clutching to the bottle of syrup handcuffs safely tucked away for now. Giving in to Mellos' demands he pressed harder against his lips, flicking his tongue out to tease him further. Running one hand up to entangle in that soft blonde hair, turning his head slightly only to force their lips back together. Rough and demanding, just like Mello wanted

A growl ran between Mello's lips, first from that teasing tongue, and then from the hand that entangled itself deep in his hair. Nipping harshly at Matt's bottom lip, earning him a satisfying gasp, he shoved his tongue inside, taunting Matt into responding with his own. Butterflies danced in his stomach as he delved deeper into that warmth, tongues sliding together. Mello seeming to take possession of his mouth. Moans elected gratefully from his gamer, egging him on to push their lower bodies together, grinding forcefully against him.

Matt cried out at the unexpected contact, breaking the kiss only to lick up a trail of saliva that managed to run down Mello's mouth. Blushing Matt shifted, careful to keep his hips from running to much into Mello's. It wouldn't do to have him discover his little suprise.

Releasing the death grip he had on Mello's hair Matt gripped his shoulders tightly, aware of the slight shivers that seemed to come to life whenever he touched Mello. Grinning he pulled out his goggles, throwing them to the floor before pulling Mello over to the bed,. Switching their positions at the last moment so Mello was beneath him.

A surprised "What the fuck?" was all he gave Mello time for before leaning down to capture his lips again. grinding their hips together at a steady pace. "ugh..Mat-" Mello groaned, bucking his hips in time with Matt's. Matt smirked panting, before continuing his assault on Mellos' mouth.

Breaking the kiss Matt nibbled gently on Mellos' ear. "Mello?...Will you-you let me do all the work?" He wanted to please Mello, make him relax and moan in pleasure. What else was he her for?

"You better fucking hurry, or I'll just fuck you right now." Good enough, Matt wiggled lower, using his teeth to pull at the zipper of Mellos' leather vest,. He was so God, Damn sexy in that thing. It made Matt's mouth water. Matt looked up seeing a faint blush cross that scared face. Shivering in delight Matt finally pulled the zipper down completely. Revealing the pale muscular frame known as Mello. Matt moaned happily, rubbing his hands over the exposed skin, leaning down to dart his tongue over his hardening nipples. "Gah.." Oh, God. He loved the sounds that came out of that mouth.

Lifting himself up, arching into that warm touch and wet tongue, Mello let the vest slide completely off his arms. Afterwards it was thrown off the bed, forgotten and unwanted. Now was the time to have some fun. Without warning Matt reached into his pocket, swinging the chain around one of the poles on the bed. Catching and clicking Mellos' wrists in the tight bonds.

At first Mello stared blankly, before he began to yank at them furiously. Matt was going to get it after this he just knew it. "You promised..i could do all the work, and if your not restrained..You'll fuck me before I get to do what i want." Reaching down he pulled the bottle of syrup up, having had if fall to the floor earlier. Popping the lid, Matt dipped a finger int eh cool liquid, bringing it up to Mello's lips.

Mello groaned taking the digit into his mouth. Swirling his tongue slowly around the tip, before sucking deeply. Determined to get every bit of that trat off. "Mello. Ngh-God.." Matt panted. The sight before him was so..Arousing. Pulling his hand back, earning him a hot growl of disapproval from Mello. Matt turned to removing his clothing, which immediately stopped Melo tirade.

"Damn it matt..Your taking to long. Untie me!" Mello wanted Matt so bad, his jeans were uncomfortable tight now and matt was slowly taking off his clothes. Revealing one strip of flesh at a time. It was fucking horrible. He wanted nothing more than to just push into that tight body, hear the sounds of need and pain coming from his uke. But fuck, Matt was just smiling away, barley getting the buttons on his pants, letting them slide slowly off his hips removing them the rest of the way.

A whimper escaped Matt as he let his hand travel slowly down his chest, pressing lightly on the bulge beneath the fabric of his boxers. He was going to have to hurry up. Reopening the bottle Matt poured a generous amount onto Mellos' chest. Leading downward to just beneath his stomach. "Fuck, that's cold." Mello panted out, watching as Matt bent over to lick up the trail. Oh, god he tasted good. The mixture of sweat, and chocolate..and ..and Mello. Sucking greedily Matt followed the trail downwards like a good little boy, coming to a stop between Mellos' legs. Licking slowly up the bulging leather before yanking both layers off, settling back down between his hips.

"Don't- you fucking- AH, fuc-N-no..Oh!...God, idiot.." Mello couldn't help but arch into that warm mouth that encircled him. It felt so good, that tongue swirling aroundhis throbbing member. Mouth sucking gently, bringing him in deeper and deeper. Just when mello thought it couldn't get any better Matt fucking purred around him, sending vibrations through his body like an earthquake. "Mattt!" Mello cried, not caring anymore, he fucking needed to be released and he needed

Pulling back Matt threw off his last article of clothing. Stradling Mellos hips before leaning over panting over his flushed and abused lover. Pressing there lips together before positioning himself over mellos erection. "Bout..botu time ." Mello whispered huskily. Throwing back his head as Matt slid down around him, that hot/wet heat engulfing him completely. Matt hissed, both in pain and pleasure.

Looking up, Matt watched Mellos lips move in silent prayer. He smirked, puling himself up then bringing himself down. Mello and him screamed in pleasure. Mello wrapping one leg around his waist to bring him down harder and faster as they progressed. Oh, Mello felt so good, pushing against them over and over. Slowly there speed increased. The air between them growing sultry with need and desire. Mello slammed upward, Matt slamming his body down, desperate to reach that peak.

Soon they were moving franticly against each other calling out the others name. As Matt slammed down one final time Mello couldn't help the scream that tore from him in his release. However, neither could Matt as the feel of Mellos' seed pushed him over the edge. Shivering they sat there, frozen in pleasure before matt collapsed on top of Mello, breathe ragged and heart racing.

"Your..going..to so get it..When i get...Up" Mello panted only to fall asleep at Matt's parting words

"I have to find the keys first."


End file.
